1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing a potential choking condition, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for monitoring for a potential choking condition with a monitoring system which provides an alert if a potential choking condition is detected.
2. Description of Related Art
Patients may need to undergo tube feedings or intravenous tube drips over a period of hours. In such cases, where the patient has limited capacity, such as an infant or small child, such treatments may present a choking issue. That is, the patient may move around sufficiently to move the tube near and even around the patient's neck, yet not be able to remove the tube when such a condition occurs or recognize that such action is needed. The amount of tube slack remaining may be reduced to help prevent a choking condition, which results in the tube being pulled from the patient, creating a leaking and potentially a bleeding issue. In addition, without sufficient slack in the tube, a machine on the other end of the tube may be pulled and possibly fall over. However, if more slack is allowed, then a greater choking condition may occur. One attempted solution is to string the feeding or intravenous tube through a hollow flexible Styrofoam tube about three feet long, commonly referred to as a pool noodle. However, the Styrofoam tube may be used as a toy by the patient, creating additional stress and strain on the feeding tube.
In many cases, it is not practical to observe the patient during the whole period of tube feeding or intravenous tube drip. For example, for certain medical conditions, young children or infants may receive nightly tube feedings over a period of months in a home setting to maintain the child's weight and healthy growth. However, it is impractical for a parent or other caregiver to continuously observe the child patient during the many hours of the tube feeding process every night.